The Visit
by BaNe13th
Summary: At 6 January, Francis decided to make a visit to an old friend..


_**The Visit**_

AU. France. Oneshot.

I do not own the song "Brave Soldier Boy" by Uncle Iroh.

And all the characters belong to the awesome Hidekaz Himaruya.

I own nothing but the plot of the story that popped up in my mind.

~Enjoy the show~

* * *

It was January 6th 2013. Francis got up early from his bed. He went downstairs and straight to the kitchen. Humming happily, he took out all the ingredient to make a cake. Eggs, flour, milk, butter, sugar, spoon, batter, and many more organized neatly above the kitchen stall.

"Magnifique~ I will buy some flower on the way there~ There is no fresh rose nearby, non?" Francis smiled and started making the cake. Today was a very special day. It was someone's birthday. Someone Francis cherished the most. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

"Oh mon dieu! I forgot my car was still at the machinery.. I guess it's not done yet today.. Well, I guess Matthew wouldn't mind lending me his car.. I'll go to his place after I finish this mess~" Francis haste his work due to some place he need to go before the special place.

After taking a bath, wrapped the cakes, the candles and all, Francis leave his home at Rue Montmartre to where Matthew's are now. He walked pass Pont Neuf and stop to adore the scenery for a while, then continue his way to Villejuif subway. It takes around six minutes before he get off the subway and walked again to Matthew's place.

"Come in!" Matthew went to the door as he heard the bell ring. When he opened the door, he met the older male and smiled. He then invite Francis to come in but the Frenchman refused.

"I'm in a hurry, mon cher.. Say.. Can I borrow your car? I need to go somewhere today. And I don't think I can go there by public transportation.." Matthew tilted his head in confusion but agreed anyway. What makes him curious is that Francis never looked so casual before. Could it be a date?

"Well, don't take the car for too long, okay? Alfred might need it anytime.." Francis smile grew wider and said 'merci' million times to Matthew before he excused himself.

Francis enjoy the trip today. Away from all his friends might not be so bad on a day like this. Even he didn't tell where he go to Antonio and Gilbert. He just want to be alone today. Well, to be with the special lady of course. He watched the sides of the road, covered in snow. All white, and seems pure.

"Comme vous.._ La Pucelle.._ " Francis smile turned sad, but he refused to frown. He must not look bad in front of the lady. Not today, not on this special day. After around one and half an hour, Francis arrived at Ville de Rouen. He was welcomed by Sainte Marie fountain. He continue his trip and stopped at Place du Vieux-Marché to buy some flower.

Francis shivered as the cold breeze touched his cheek when he get out of the car to buy some flower. Luckily, there's still one bouquet of fresh rose left. After taking the change from the flower, he continued his journey by feet. He parked Matthew's car at Vieux-Marché park. Brought along the cake he specially made and the bouquet, he walked down the road to reach Quai du Havre.

Walked alongside Seine riverbed, he found his last point of the journey. A big tree at the side of the river. He placed down the cake and the bouquet under the tree. He opened the cake box, organized the candle and lit them up with his lighter. The fire felt warm against the Frenchman's skin. Lucky for him, the wind today seems so friendly and didn't disrupted his annual meeting with the special lady. Francis then took out his wallet and took a folded old paper. He opened it and placed it in front of the rose so it wont fall over.

"Joyeux anniversaire, mon cher.." and with that, Francis' tears started to roll down his cheeks. He tried his best to smile but failed miserably. The old paper shows a picture of a lady, in the name of _Jeanne d'Arc. _

"_If only I could've helped you.._" Francis spent the day sit under the tree. The weather didn't seems a tiny bit chilly, comparing to how cold Francis world has turned whenever he remember the lady. But in the end, Francis have to learn to let go.. And at the end of the day, he smiled to the sunset. And a warm feeling washed over him as the sun goes down. A warm feeling, called _love._

_**In Honor of Jeanne d'Arc**_

_**January 6th 1412 – May 13th 1431**_

* * *

Magnifique : Lovely Mon cher : my dear

Mon Dieu : My God Merci : Thank you

Comme vous : just like you

Hi there! Fecchi here~! Oh my God.. I couldn't believe Avatar : Aang soundtrack really inspired me to finish this fic! *squeal*

Anyway I'm very sorry if I got a lot of typos and all. I'm sorry too for the very short fic and I'm sorry for the strange French I might used here. I only have Google translate with me.. ;;;; Thanks for reading!


End file.
